


Peepers Probable

by LadyDrace



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little feelsy exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepers Probable

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly inspired by [this amazing fan art](http://toddnkurt.tumblr.com/post/91015974206) (NSFW). Go follow her, she's amazingly talented! (And she's drawing me stuff, so ALL THE LOVE!)
> 
> Un-betaed.

Todd has never had this. Any of it, really. Not a place to really call home. No one caring if he lived or died. And most certainly no one who was somehow right there next to him when he turned over in bed at night. Heck, only a decade or so ago, it would have been a luxury to have a bed at all.

 

The blue hairs shedded everywhere is a small price to pay for this heaven Todd has somehow landed in.

 

The owner of said hair snuffles in his sleep and mumbles something about _kartoffeln_ , which makes Todd smirk. He's living with a weirdo, no doubt about it.

 

Being awake at night comes with the inevitable need for nicotine, so he reluctantly leaves the bed and pads naked onto the small balcony attached to their rooms. He's well aware that the mansion is swarming with security systems, but that makes it even more tempting to bring out his inner naturist. The thought of Scott Summers being on surveillance duty and seeing The Toad's dangling junk makes him chuckle to himself as he hops up to sit on the balcony ledge, legs swinging into the chilly night air, and lights a smoke.

 

His senses are nowhere near as acute as Kurt's but he still tenses reflexively when he feels someone behind him. But the ever-present hint of sulfur in the air around Kurt identifies him, and Todd relaxes again before Kurt has even passed the balcony door. Strong, softly furred arms wind around his shoulders, and he's fondly nuzzled on the back of his neck as he exhales a lungful of smoke.

 

“The bed vas too big,” Kurt murmurs, and slides his warm palms down Todd's goosepimpled skin.

 

“Nature called,” Todd says with shrug, though it comes out more dreamily than casual. He'll never get used to how lovingly Kurt treats him, touching his scarred and blotched body almost reverently, and apparently not caring one bit that there's always a risk of slime or funky odors. But then again, Kurt himself is a walking sulfur-factory, so he probably doesn't have many sensibilities in that direction to begin with. He doesn't even care that Todd smokes, which still kinda baffles him.

 

Kurt huffs out a gentle laugh against Todd's nape, making him shiver more than he did from the cool air. “I sincerely doubt the invention of nicotine had anything to do vith nature.”

 

“Tobacco is a plant, fuzzbutt,” Todd argues, but he's grinning widely, because they always do this. Argue without heat, toss banter and insults back and forth with smiles on their faces. Todd hadn't even known that was something you could do. Living with Kurt has been a learning experience, one that Todd is forever grateful for.

 

“So is hemlock, but I don't see you inhaling _that_ , dumbass.”

 

Todd grumbles pleasantly and stubs out his cigarette. “Toads are toxic, yo. Prob'ly wouldn't make much difference.”

 

“I vould argue, but considering the things I've seen you eat, you could have a point,” Kurt concedes, and Todd grins in victory, but then Kurt decides to cut off his smugness. Todd can't help the small groan when Kurt's hand snakes down to fondle his unimpressive chilled junk. The difference in temperature makes Kurt's hands feel almost blazing hot, and unimpressive turns to promising in no time at all.

 

“You sure you wanna go there, fuzzy?” Todd asks, voice already a little unsteady. “We're not exactly safe from peepin' toms out here.”

 

“Let them peep. I don't care.” Kurt is normally quite reluctant to let people see him in any degree of undress, so Todd is surprised for about two seconds, and then he just doesn't care anymore. Because Kurt's grip is firm and sure, and screw everyone else, Todd will never say no to an orgasm. Anytime, anywhere is pretty much his motto, and anyone who doesn't like it can go fuck themselves for all Todd cares. Although he _will_ get a decent giggle out of it if Summers gets an eyeful. Pissing off Cyclops is definitely in the top five of Todd's favorite hobbies. The other four are dedicated to Kurt and sex in various combinations.

 

So naturally he just gives himself over. Kurt is strong, and easily takes Todd's weight as he leans back, letting his head loll on Kurt's shoulder. He slithers his arms out from Kurt's hold and reaches up to twine his fingers through Kurt's sleep-mussed hair and take hold of his neck to better support himself. And he needs it, because Kurt knows exactly what to do to get Todd worked up, and he's panting into the darkness before long.

 

“Jeez, babe, this is kinda kinky for you, ain't it?” he gasps, gently rocking his hips to meet the tight, perfect grip on his cock.

 

Kurt responds by scraping his fangs across Todd's bared neck and doing that growling thing that always makes him go a little bit crazy. “I vant everyone to know that you're mine,” is growled into Todd's ear, and he almost shoots his load right then and there, because _Jesus_.

 

“Ain't gonna argue,” Todd whimpers, and then groans, as Kurt snakes his other hand down to gently squeeze his sack as he keeps up the perfect stroking. “Fuck...gonna... _fuck_ , close, babe, so close.”

 

“Yes,” Kurt whispers, licking the shell of Todd's ear. “Yes, Liebling, show me.”

 

And yeah, that's all she wrote. Todd feels his toes curl where they're still dangling in the air, and he almost laughs when he comes, his jizz flying impressively through the air on its way down to the neatly cropped lawn several stories below.

 

“Dayum, fuzzy, that was awesome,” he wheezes, struggling to fill his lungs with air again. “Now I _really_ need a smoke.”

 

Kurt bites him playfully in reproach and Todd snorts. “Yeah, yeah, I know, your turn first.” He ends up forgetting all about the cigarette when Kurt lets Todd blow him right there on the balcony where there are no doubt a handful of cameras on them. Maybe Todd should get a copy of the footage for himself...

 

End.

 


End file.
